Issey demonic goddess
by kitsune.yamazaky
Summary: And if issey's father knows genome saotome, and this one took issey along with ranma on his training trip, and if in jusenkyou he fell into a terma and when he left he stumbled and fell into another ? let's see


And if issey's father knows genome saotome, and this one took issey along with ranma on his training trip, and if in jusenkyou he fell into a terma and when he left he stumbled and fell into another ? let's see

cross over DxD Highschool x Ranma 1/2 sub cross over oh my godness and witch blade

WARNING I CAN NOT DXD High School, Ranma 1/2, Oh my Godness / OH Megamy-Sama, Witch Blade or any other trait of any story I took to create this story

Well I have the OC's that I create and everything I have in my house ... which is not much ... * deprecation * ... so enjoy the story

\- Speaks -' whisper '  
\- "thinking"  
* action *

Chapter 0 - prologue

* Fuyuki city is a quiet and calm place to live, this and if you were not a connoisseur of the supernatural side of the world, but leaving that aside we find ourselves watching a 5 year old lying on the sofa watching TV, More seemed depressed and dismayed, this young man was hyudo. Issey, a young man who in another time line would have become a pervert by listening to an old man talking about open-air breasts in the park for the children to hear, and that this would have triggered many situations, comic most of the time, but This is not the case here, hyoudo issei, was lying watching TV, more depressed because his friend illyna had moved with his family to another country, and soon he heard himself knocking on the door and he will answer it *

Issey: I'm already going!

* And when he opened the door he saw a man in his twenties, talveiz thirty, wearing a kimono, glasses and a handkerchief tied on his head, beside him was a young boy about seven years old, with black hair Tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and seemed to wear a clothing from a Chinese martial artist he saw in some movie, this two were saotome genma and saotome ranma *

IsseY: yes sir what?

* Asks Issey looking at the two and soon genma clears her throat and says *

Genma: hello my young one, my name is saotome genma, and this and my son, saotome ranma, here would not be the residence of right?

Issey: yes, he and my father my name is , and a praser knows him genma-san, I'll call him

* Says Issey politely and runs to his father's desk, and tells him and then shin goes down and meets Genma, and Issey goes to the sofa to watch TV *

Shin: oh my good friend genma-san, and good fleece still alive, what brings you here I have not seen him since the training time with the old master hopposay

* Says shin and shudders at the mention of the old gnome and perverted troll and the infernal training he, suon, and genma have passed *

Genma: I just happened to see an old friend before starting the journey of training my son, but what about his ?

Shin: oh? , This he is only a little depressed because his only friend has moved with his family to another country, after that feeling is gone I will start to train him

Genma: this is not very good, it's really a waste of your version of the vale-tudo school, it has much more power than mine or suon, as much as it hurts to admit it, waste it like this ...

Shin: my original plan was to start when he was eight, so as not to harm his body still in training, but I know what you mean. And besides my wife would kill me if I did that

* Genma shuddered at the memory of his wife and the seppuku contract he made with her, so she let him take her son on this training day and soon, genma had a dark smile on her face *

Genma: say shin-kun, why do not you let me take the boy with me and train him with my son? , To make it more believable we may have to simulate a defeat of yours for me so that when your woman comes up she sees that you've been beaten and think that your kid has been kidnapped? , Plus I would need money for clothes and food to be able to take another child besides ranma-kun here, I would say maybe two or three million yen

Shin: you're still twisted as always in genma-kun, and also a greedy bastard who never changes, but okay, I'll also let you take the manuscripts of mine techniques on condition that you teach the secret techniques of my style only To my son, okay? Ah and hand let's make sure he learns academically and not just art

Genma: according to old friend, oh, and as for the pact with families, you never seemed to agree with that at that time, and now ?

Shin: I still do not agree on genma, in my opinion, and issey is out of the agreement, because I will not force my son into an arranged marriage, if he in the future comes to know and fall in love with one of the daughters of suon, He, besides that I will not force him

Genma: It's okay if this is your decision, then after you get it all, get ready, because you're going to lose to me

* Shin goes to get his son's things, money, parchments with simple techniques and the first two secret techniques (because though he knew how genma he was) money, and support this shin put issey unconscious, and support this Genma and he fought and genma put unconscious shin with bruises, cuts and pressure points and got out of it carrying issey in the arms and ranma following him *

* And so genma, issey and ranma, began their training journey *

five years later

* Saotome genma a fat man, bald with glasses, anyone who saw him did not find much of him, but he was a master remnant of martial arts, despite his faults, slut, drunk, thief and many others ... saotome ranma A black-haired boy in a ponytail, blue eyes, brown skin of the sun, and a look that said he had both skill and arrogance ... hyoudo issey a boy a little smaller than ranma brown hair and reddish brown eyes (think of Color of senju tsunade's eyes), a look that said he was annoyed and annoyed on his face, but he had too much power *

Ranma: Pops, do you even know if we're going in the right direction?

* Said ranma and soon Issey saw a sign in the forest and approached and read carefully, his Mandarin was of the level of a child learning to read more was a hundred times better than that of genma *

Issey: Well, if I'm not wrong, it's just missing KM in this direction ... * said pointing in the direction * ... to get there, but like I said, if I'm not mistaken or ... the card is instead

Genma: hey, at least the promise I made with shin that you would learn this boring and worthless stuff, is serving for something after all ... * genma says with a tone of pride in his voice and then frowned and said * ... we will get there before nightfall, if not you ungrateful gakis will be without dinner

issey/ranma : hay shishou/pop's

Ranma: It also helps that shin-san was a really good person, sometimes it makes me think of how he could be a friend of his.

Genma: more respect boy, shin-san, me and another friend we trained on the same master, and our friendship began at that time, less talk and more walk arrive before dawn

* And soon the three arrived at jusenkyou, and it was still sixteen hours and twenty-three minutes, and then a fat little man wearing a green military uniform with a hittler-style mustache and glasses said *

Jusenkyo guide: oh, hello and welcome honoravel ne clients, you are the cursed sources of jusenkyo please notem ...

Genma: hey, we've finally arrived, go soon your muggles, or dinner for the two of you

* And soon the three of them jump on the bamboos above the hot springs, and the guide widens his eyes and is almost with the same expression as the famous painting "the cry"

Guide: oh no , honor customers, please get out of there and very terrible and dangerous this place right.

* Issey who heard the guide cry said before the fight started *

Issey: I have the feeling that we should hear it

Genma: bleh you're getting soft, boy, defend yourself or you'll be the first to fall

Issey: I refuse to continue as long as the man who attends this place does not tell me why it is dangerous or why I should not be here

* Says Issey jumping back to where the guide was and genma grumbled about someone running out of dinner and started fighting ranma and soon ranma managed to knock him down at a fountain and caught the guide's attention as he began to explain the Bad from jusenkyou to issey *

Guide: oh no honoravel customer fell on the source of the drowning panda, tragic history of a panda who drowned ah more than five hundred years ago

* And leaving the lake instead of genma was, a panda, who attacked him because of the stunning, failed to divert in time and was thrown into another source *

Guide: oh no young customer fell in the source nyaniuchuran, the tragic story of a young woman who drowned ah over a thousand years ago

* And Issey could not hold it and laughed openly at what happened to the two, who made them look at him with narrow eyes, and soon the two appeared at his side caught him and threw him toward the springs and it fell into a *

Guide: ah not now younger client, fell into the source of the drowned archangel, tragic story of an archangel who drowned ah over nineteen hundred years ago

And now she was out of the water, but now she had a grown-up height, curly blond hair, pale, smooth skin, curves that would make many women jealous, a conspicuous bust and hip, and 10 long, shiny, angelic, golden wings. An aura around her at the same time maternal and maddened with anger, and for not being lay with her wings ended up stumbling and falling in another source, and the guide again made the expression of the painting the cry and said *

Guide: very bad, young customer now fell into the source of the demon lord, tragic history of a demon lord who drowned ah more than twelve thousand years ago

* And issey on leaving the fountain now his appearance had a great tan as if he had spent all day at the beach, his left eye was blue and the other was violet, if possible his feminine attributes became more advanced and seductive, his hair Now it was long up to the height of her thighs, in the silver and gold colors she still had her 10 golden wings plus she won four more angelic pairs only in the midnight black color, and at the same time she exuded a maternal aura, assascina and enrraivecida, That would make even sirzer, michel, azazel and kokabiel crumble together and cry like children when they are forced by their older brothers to shoot ah a horror movie involving ghosts, witches and all other types of monsters, and it was from that same geito That the panda and the redheaded girl were in the moment with the panda holding a sign that said "I think it was not a good idea", and the guide exclaiming many excuses to Issey, who now also had some purple rays creasing through her hands and The panda raised another plaque, "definitely not a good idea" *

\- Some hours later -

* We found a group that consisted of a type of archangel more than not totally fallen, a panda with more purple color in place of the white coat and a little smoke coming out of his hair, a redhead with purple eyes some cuts and scratches and signs of Burns in his body, inside a small hut of a fat little man in military uniform, the panda held a sign that said "pandas are in extinction, please do not kill me" and the redhead was trembling with a little fear, these were Hyoudo issey the contaminated archangel, saotome genma the battered panda and saotome ranma the young redhead who took a beating *

\- END OF THIS CHAPTER -

Next chapter scenes

Issey: So, is there somewhere we can get a permanent cure or information on one ?

Guide: she said, why did you let your daughter and her panda eat the prize of shampoo victory ?

Cologne: I understand you came to get shelter here ?

English is not my native language, excuse me for any grammatical errors

Who wants to be my beta?


End file.
